Similar in heart
by LunarLover3517
Summary: Haymitch has a fancy for Mrs. Everdeen, but for some reason, he's never known her first name. Will she tell him?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry," says Haymitch.

"There was a lot of whippings before Cray, She's the one we took them too." He says it with pride, at his mention of her Haymitch's stomach stretches. She was her best friend, she even looks like her. Maysilee Donner. He still thinks of her often, almost to often, he sees her in Peeta in Katniss's Mother. Almost everyone.

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Everdeen?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Abernathy. But I have work, people to heal, daughters to cope with." Her living room has turned into a medical facility, the past few days have put waves of people seeking help into her home. There are victims of whippings strewn across the furniture and tables and what's left of the floor space. It's pretty hard to maneuver through, even with the small walkway along the center of the room.

"Huh, I just wanted to say I appreciate all that you are doing for these people. And try not to get down about Katniss, people do crazy things when people they love are hurt." He tells her.

"Ya, I guess, but it's all just so confusing, her being with Gale and Peeta at once, and then she refuses to talk to me about it." She says taking a break from washing the blood from some strangers hair.

"I think she still blames me for what happened after her father..." She looks away, then shakes her head. She continues washing.

"May I ask? What happened after your husband..." He makes a gesture with his hand as if that will help anything.

"Um, well, you could say that I feel into a severe form of depression, and I became victim of my subconscious mind."

"Could you speak English please?"

She laughs, the most beautiful, full laugh. It's been a while since he's heard a laugh so similar to May's.

"Yes, I became dismissive to everything, my daughters, food, basic health, it was like a part of me was ripped away when you know he..." She made the same gesture he did to describe the death of her husband.

"Well, you can't exactly blame her for being mad. But she can't, and shouldn't be holding onto something like that for so long."

"No, I can understand why she would be so frustrated towards me. She had to provide for herself, as well as her sister, as well as me, with barely any hunting training, or trading training. I knew that her father had shown her the ropes, but if he hadn't, we wouldn't be here to help, some other kid would have gone to the games, it would have made everything worse." Haymitch starts to think of how it would be if Katniss hadn't of shown up to speed up the process of the rebellion. He'd probably be too drunk to do even walk on a daily basis.

"Yeah, I don't know about worse." He said thinking about his friends talking to him about joining the rebellion a few months ago, he'd almost turned it down, he was glad he didn't.

"Well, I'd better finish up here, thanks for talking with me Haymitch."

"Your welcome, Thanks for doing this." He gestures around "Your really good at it."

She smiles.

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye Haymicth."

So he walked out of there,


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mom, what are you thinking about?"

jumps, and realizes that she was just staring at the closed door that Haymitch had exited only moments ago.

"oh" she blushes. "I was just wondering whether or not we'll need more snow coat tonight."

"Well, I'm done cleaning the blood off the tables, I could get more."

"Sure, use the big bowl though."

Prim leaves to find more snow and is left to chuckle to herself. What, was she thinking about anyways? Haymitch?, Maybe.

* * *

"He's cute you know?" Says Prim. The second time she had been caught staring by her younger daughter.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yea."

"Well, Haymitch is a busy man, he must be under a lot of stress lately, you know how hard it was for Katniss. Imagine, having to meet those kids every year and watch as they starve and fear for there lives and not being able to do anything about it."

"Mom, that must be awful, more than being busy and stressful." concedes Prim.

"Than I think we better tuck in for the night."

"Kay, love you mom." then she kisses her moms forehead and then migrates upstairs.

"Love you Prim." she calls up.

Now, Mrs. Everdeen starts thinking.

She walks to the phone, picks it up and dials next door.

"Hello?" asks Haymitch

"It's nice to see your phones working."

"Mrs. Everdeen, yes it is very nice to have my phone working." she picks up the bit of sarcasm, and assumes its to faithful Effie probably having the phone ring off the hook with changes in schedule.

"I have a few errands to run in the market tomorrow, I was wondering if some muscle could help me along the way."

"Sure, i'll help, what kind of stuff needs muscle?"

"I need to get another table, one for more of a medical purpose, mine is a little to fancy to keep having bloody people on it."

He laughs at the pun.

"Ok, I'll be glad to assist you."


End file.
